


Nearly A Bodice Ripper

by pronker



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Military Jargon, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker
Summary: Alien bodices are different.





	Nearly A Bodice Ripper

Title: Nearly A Bodice Ripper

Author: pronker

Era: Waaaay AU, dream sequence, fever hallucination, anything but here.

Summary: Alien bodices are different.

A/N: Written as drabble for theforceDOTnet's Fanfic Writers' Desk image of a Pengauani, a Star Wars species.

IOIOIOIOIO

Two moons shone off-kilter on the whitecaps just offshore like the headlights on an Acura that needed adjusting by a state-certified adjuster. "Is it always humid like this on your planet, toots?" Skipper inquired as he struggled to strip romance-inhibiting combat gear from the willing Pengauani. The nearest Earth equivalent was a Sam Browne belt, all buckles and snaps and hard-finished leather, a real _hnsnzta_ to undo when you only had flippers. She'd torn off her goggles before lying back and panting _cmoncmon_. It seemed a lot of trouble to go through for a typical penguin dalliance of fifteen seconds.

IOIOIOIOIO

The End.

IOIOIOIOIO


End file.
